


𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐡𝐲𝐦𝐢𝐚

by Mermaidgirl_11



Series: 𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙈𝙘𝘾𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙎𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills is a Beacon, Dean - Freeform, Derek Hale Pairing, Derek hale fanfiction, F/M, McCall, McCall Pack, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Peter hale - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Scott McCall Sister, Season 2, Sibling, Sister - Freeform, Teen Wolf, There is more out there than you'll ever know, Werewolf, What the Hell is a Stiles?, Winchester - Freeform, lycanthropy, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidgirl_11/pseuds/Mermaidgirl_11
Summary: Hailey is back in Beacon Hills after helping the Winchester's stop the Aploalypse, only to find a whole new meaning of crazy.Scott got a new haircut.Lydia is walking around nude.Derek seems to have a god complex now that he's an alpha and is creating betas left and right.Allison is starting junior hunter training.And what the hell is with the reptilian beast going around killing people?Will Hailey's hunting skills do her any good?𝐓𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐖𝐨𝐥𝐟[𝘚𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘛𝘸𝘰]𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙈𝙘𝘾𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙎𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨
Relationships: Hailey McCall/Derek Hale
Series: 𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙈𝙘𝘾𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙎𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887418
Kudos: 2





	1. 〖1〗

Hailey smiles as she rides past the Beacon Hills sign. Her little endeavor with the Winchesters was over and she was glad to be home. She misses Sam, but she knew he had no choice. Dean was a whole other story. She honestly didn't give a shit what he did as long as it was nowhere near her.

Now her only thought was to find her brother.

☾

His scent leads her to the Hospital. She sees Stiles Car and skids to a stop in front of it. She sees Scott smile as she lifts up her face plate. "You miss me?" She hops off her bike and walks over to Scott's window. "You're back." Hailey smirks and Stiles throws a hospital gown in her face. "Good, your back. You can help us."

"Gee, I sure feel welcome." Hailey raises an eyebrow and waves to Allison in the back. "Lydia. She's gone missing." Hailey nods and smells the nightgown. "Got it." She jogs back to her bike and rides off.

Hailey's mind goes on autopilot as she follows Lydia's scent. She creases her eyebrows as it leads to the woods. She stops her bike and waits for the others to get out. Scott sees her confused expression. "What is it?" Hailey shakes her head. "These woods lead to the Hale house." Scott gives her a look and they walk into the woods.

"She came here? You sure?" Scott nods and Hailey walks closer to the house. "Yeah this is where the scent leads." Stiles nods. "Alright but Lydia has never been here? Not with me." Stiles sighs and looks around. "Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek."

"Or me." Allison looks at Hailey. "I'm an Alpha too." She looks around. "Been one way longer than Derek."

"But you were out of town." Hailey makes a face and nods. Stiles has a point. Allison nods. "Wolves need a pack, right?" Scott glances at Hailey. "Not all of them."

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" Scott nods and points to Hailey, his current Alpha. "Yeah, we're-- we're stronger in packs." Allison nods. "Like strength in numbers."

Hailey looks around confused. Derek hasn't been here in a long time. His scent has faded. "No, like-- like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way." Hailey smiles at Scott. Allison looks at Hailey. "That the same for an Alpha?" Hailey nods. 

"Yeah, I've gotten a lot stronger since Scott became my Beta." Hailey cringes and the corners of Scott's mouth twitch. "I hate that it seems like I'm an authority figure." Scott chuckles. He knows Hailey hates it, but he is beyond happy that she's his alpha instead of Derek. Stiles finds a trip wire and has Allison come to look at it.

"So where did you go while you were away?" Hailey takes a deep breath. "Detroit." Hailey tries to speak but she is suddenly flipped upside down. She glances at Scott who was stuck in the same position. Hailey groans and looks at Stiles. "Hey dumbass," Stiles and Allison turn around. "Yeah? Oh." Scott looks at Stiles. "Next time you see a tripwire... Don't trip it."

"Yeah, noted." Allison and Stiles walk up to then, but Hailey grabs Scott. "Scott." Scott hears it too and stops Allison and Stiles. "Someone's coming. Hide!" Allison and Stiles don't move. "Go, stupids!" They listen to Hailey's command. Moments later Chris and two other hunters walk up to them. He sighs and bends down to Scott. "Scott."

"Mr. Argent." Chris looks at Hailey and she waves awkwardly. "How are you doing?" Hailey looks up at the rope. "Oh, you know, just having some brother-sister bonding time." She smiles. Scott looks up, well... down. "This one of yours? It's uh, good." Hailey spins a bit. "Nice design. Very constricting." Chris looks at Scott. "What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for my friend." Chris nods. "Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique. Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it?" He looks directly at Hailey. "Part of your pack?" Hailey purses her lips. "Clique sounds good." She nods. "I hope so. Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself and your sister-- Two I can handle. Not three."

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" Hailey pales. She sure as hell does. The amount of times it has almost happened to her is worth more in numbers than her age. "I have a feeling I don't want to." Hailey glances at him. "You don't." She whispers.

"It's a medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that." Chris motions to Scott's midpoint. "Let's hope that never becomes necessary." Argent walks away. "Good talk." Hailey nods. Stiles and Allison run back over to Scott and Hailey. "You okay?" Allison asks Scott. Hailey scoffs. "Oh, yeah I'm great. Thanks for asking." 

"It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad." Allison finds the mecignism holding the trap. "Stiles, help me with this." Hailey and Scott smile at one another. Their claws retract and both cut the ropes. They land gracefully on the ground. "Thanks, but I think we got it." Stiles scoffs. They start walking towards the house. "So what were you doing in Detroit?" Hailey cringes. "You guys won't believe me. It's a bit crazy." Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Crazier than werewolves?"

Hailey chuckles. "Much crazier." They all stop and stare at Hailey. She sighs and turns to them. "Would you believe me if I said I was stopping the apocalypse?" Their jaws drop. "Like-- Like zombies?" Hailey gives Stiles a look. "No dumbass. I'm talking about the biblical apocalypse." Hailey smirks. "You know, the devil?" They give her looks, not believing it for a second. Hailey rolls her eyes and pulls her shirt back to reveal her shoulder. There was a giant hand shaped burn.

"Lucifer tried to drag me down to hell," She pulls her shirt back up. "Didn't go exactly as he planned." Scott frowns. "You're serious?" She shrugs and starts walking again. "There's a lot more out there than you guys think." Stiles scoffs. "So if Lucifer is real, then so are angels?" His face pales. "And demons?"

Hailey steps over another trip wire and points to it so they don't step into it. "Yeah, they're real. Just don't count on those jackasses to answer your prayers." She cringes. "Demons are a whole other story." She turns around and pulls up her sleeve, revealing her anti possession tattoo. They all look at it. "Anti possession." She snorts and continues walking. "One got ahold of me once." Hailey crosses her arms. "I guess it wasn't a fan of me screamin at it 24/7, so it just kinda dumped me."

"You've been possessed?" Hailey nods at Scott and puts an arm around his shoulders. "It's a long story." Allison steps up to Hailey. "What else is out there?" She purses her lips at the protoje hunter. "Too much."

"Vampires?" Hailey gives Stiles a look. She's seen his Twilight books. He doesn't keep them very hidden. "Yep," His eyes widen and he starts to smile. Hailey laughs at him. "But they certainly don't sparkle in the sunlight like Mr. Cullen." Stiles gapes and Hailey laughs. "That's right. I've seen your books." Scott and Allison laugh.

Stiles stammers. "It was for research!" Hailey tilts her head. "There aren't any werewolves in those books, Stiles. Just depressed vampires. And shapeshifters." Stiles pouts and mumbles something about them being decent books.

"By the way," She looks at Scott and ruffles his hair. "I like the new do." Scott laughs and pats his hair back down into place. He loves having a sister.


	2. 〖2〗

"Hailey, are you ready to go?" Melissa calls to Hailey as she stumbles down the stairs trying to lace up her shoes. She was volunteering at the hospital today and they were already late. "Yeah, just having a hard time with my shoes." Melissa laughs and walks over to Hailey. Hailey pouts and Melissa gestures for her to give her her foot. Hailey complies.

"You've always had a hard time when it comes down to your shoes." Hailey rolls her eyes playfully and thanks Melissa as she finishes tying her laces. "So," Melissa looks at Hailey. "When are you going to tell me what you were doing in Detroit?" Hailey gapes for a moment, then stands up and grabs her helmet.

"I was helping out some old friends." She pauses before she pulls on her helmet. "One of them was having some family troubles. Their brother was going crazy and I wanted to help." It was technically the truth. Castiel was her friend and he was having trouble with his brother; Lucifer. "Well, everything worked out okay right?"

Hailey glances at Melissa and sighs. She shakes her head. "Not really. A good friend of mine died." Melissa looks at Hailey sadly. "The other two are a different story. I haven't heard from Dean," Not that she cared. "And Cas..." She sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "He's off the radar." Melissa puts a hand on Hailey's arm and gives her a smile. "I'm sorry."

Hailey nods at her in thanks and opens the door. "Let's get to the hospital. I'm sure they're going crazy without their best nurse." Melissa laughs and follows her out to the driveway. She frowns as Hailey climbs onto the bike. "I really hate that thing." Hailey chuckles and pulls her helmet on. She revs the engine on her bike a little. "I've been riding this thing since before I got my license."

"That's what worries me." Melissa whispers. Hailey smirks under her helmet having heard her. "I'll race you!" She rides off and slightly hears Melissa yelling after her in worry.

<·>

Hailey spent her time at the hospital visiting eldely patients and comforting them. Most of them had dementia and mistook her for someone they knew and Hailey happily played along. When she held their hands she would pull their pain away and talk to them. She'd ask them about their lives when they were younger and if they ever loved anyone.

A few of them even had a family member in the room and they were grateful for Hialey's kindness. Melissa started hearing talk about a volunteer that everyone loved. She was beyond proud.

Just before Hailey enters a new room her phone rings. She smiles at Scott's name. "Hey Scott." She listens to him talk and frowns. "An animal attack?" She starts heading towards the entrance of the hospital. "Where?" She nods when Stiles tell her the location then hangs up. Hailey walks over to the nurses station and asks one of the nurses to tell Melissa she left to talk to Scott.

<·>

Hailey sneaks up on Stiles and Scott. "Boo." They both jump, but relax when they see her. She gets down low with them and takes in the smell of blood along with a whiff of werewolf. She looks at Scott and smirks. "Ready for some sibling werewolf hunting?" Stiles gives her a look of disbelief which she ignores. Scott smiles and nods. "Let's do it."

<·>

Hailey and Scott run through the woods following the sent. "Scott!" Hailey warns as she points to a figure running in front of them. They both take off after the figure and turn to running on their hands and feet to go faster. The figure tries to jump, but Scott tackles him. They both reveal their werewolf faces and look at the figure. Scott realises back. "You're not Lydia." The werewolf growls and attacks Scott.

He blocks as many blows as he can, and Hailey rushes in and punches the werewolf. He tries to claw at her neck, but she dodges just enough to get a scratch on the face. Scott hits him and it gives Hailey enough time to jump up and wrap her legs around his neck and spin her weight and pulls him to the ground. Scott looks at her impressed and she shrugs. The werewolf growls at them and runs off. "Wait!"

Hailey and Scott chase after him. "Wait!" They run past the creek. "Stop!" The werewolf jumps off a small cliff and Hailey skids to a stop and tries to grab Scott's jacket. The werewolf is caught in a rope and pulled into the air. Scott runs over to him and Hialey growls as a figure throws Scott. Derek. She jumps down the cliff and rushes to Scott's side. She nods at Derek and drags Scott away from the werewolf. Derek and her keep him from running to him.

"What are you doing?" Hailey growls as she smells the air. "I can help him!" Hailey shakes her head and grabs Scott's arm. "They're already here." Hailey growls at Derek and he backs off. Hailey takes over holding onto Scott. "Scott, be quiet." She nods in the werewolf's direction. "Look." Chris Argent walks out and several others follow. Scott starts to relax and Hailey loosens her grip on him.

Chris tases the werewolf who screams in pain. They watch as Chris and another man talk to the werewolf. Hailey narrows her eyes at the older man. He looks familiar.

The man walks over to the rocks where he pulls out a large sword. Hailey's eyes widened. "Holy shit." She whispers. Scott and Derek glance at her. He raises the sword and Hialey grabs onto Scott and Derek helps her keep him still as the man cuts the werewolf in half. "Look. Look at them!" Hailey glares at Derek, but he's right. Scott needs to understand. "You see what they do?" Hailey pushes Derek off Scott.

He points at Scott. "This is why you need me. Why we need each other." Hailey raises an eyebrow. "The only way we can stop them is together." Hailey scoffs. "Me and Scott are fine without your egotistical ass." Derek laughs exasperated. "Oh yeah? You gonna keep him safe with your years of werewolf killing experience?" Scott's eyes widen and he looks at Hailey. She glares at Derek. "You know damn well why I did what I did."

"Do I though?" Hailey crosses her arms and Derek nods. "Yeah, that's right. I know where you were and who you were with." Hailey rolls her eyes. "You're one of them." Hailey growls. "Screw you Derek." Scott shakes his head. "Okay, enough!" Hailey's nostrils flare and she glares at Derek. Scott looks at her. "What are they doing?" Derek and Hailey share a look. They can agree on one thing. "Declaring war."

<·>

Hailey flips Derek off as she and Scott walk off. "Hailey, what did he mean?" Hailey creases her brows. "Why did he say you hunted werewolves?" Hailey sighs and stops. She walks over to a tree and sits at its root and Scott looks down at her. "Because I did." Scott shakes his head. "But I thought--" Hailey nods. "Yeah, I was one of them too."

"But why would you do that?" Hailey shakes her head and looks away. "Scott, I had a rough childhood." She hides her face in her hands. "My pack was cruel." Understatement of the year. "They did unspeakable things, and one day I just snapped." She reveals her face and Scott sees the tears. "I still hate myself for it." She glances at Scott and flashes her eyes red and gives him a meaningful look. His eyes widened.

"You killed your alpha." She shakes her head and looks away in shame. "I killed my whole pack." Hailey looks at her hands in disgust. "I was just filled with so much hatred, that I tracked down any dirty alpha I could and I killed them." Scott looks down at her. He can see how much she hates herself for what she did. Now he really understood why she didn't come home.

"I didn't just hunt werewolves." Scott sits next to her and she glances at him. "I became a full fledged hunter, killing any monster I came across." She takes a deep breath. "It's what brought me to the Winchesters, and then to the last case I would ever take." Scott nods. "The one with the little girl." Hailey sighs, defeated.

"She reminded me of you." She gives Scott a small smile. "I realized what I was doing and swore to never do it again." Scott gives her a long look and pulls her into a hug. Hailey looks a bit shocked, then returns the hug. "I love you Hailey." Her eyes well up with tears. "I love you two Scott."

Hailey rubs his back then stands up. She helps him to his feet. "We'd better get back to the house before mom freaks out." Hailey had taken up calling Melissa mom. It only felt right. Scott laughs and starts walking with her. "Earlier you did that move to the werewolf." Hailey smirks and does the drop twist on Scott. "You mean that one?" He laughs. "Yeah," She helps him up and they start walking towards Hailey's bike.

"Can you teach me how to do it?" Hailey smiles and hands Scott her extra helmet. "I can show you how to do a lot more than just that." She climbs onto her bike and waits for Scott to do the same. "Stiles and Allison can join too." She starts her bike and drives off.

**Author's Note:**

> HAILEY MCCALL IS BACK!!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE AS HAPPY AS I AM!
> 
> DO YOU WANT ME TO DO A SPIN OFF OF HER ADVENTURES WITH THE WINCHESTERS?


End file.
